


Nightmares

by toonbot



Category: Fandroid the Musical Robot
Genre: Gen, Melody goes from jerk to supportive sibling for this and then goes back to jerk later on fjhbflgf, anyways enjoy :), help my Fandroid brainrot is too strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonbot/pseuds/toonbot
Summary: Melody tries to calm Fandroid down after a bad nightmare
Kudos: 5





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I wanted to write (totally not for character development no not at all fjbafj)
> 
> anyways uhhhh more Fandroid stuff is yet to come so prepare for that-

Melody opened her eyes slowly, hearing a small whimpering sound from across the room. “Hello?” She asked, looking around. She saw Fandroid shaking in the corner of the room. "...Fandroid?" She asked, concerned. He made an indiscernible sound, and everything he said came out in a garbled mess. The shuddering noises he made didn't help much either. "Fandroid? Are you ok?" Melody asked, slowly approaching him. He still couldn't give a coherent answer. She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but he twitched and jerked his arm away from her. "Get away!", he screamed, along with some other garbled nonsense. "Fandroid, come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Melody tried to reassure him, except this did not help by any means. His mumbling became even worse, and she was starting to get slightly annoyed. _Ok Melody, think about it, how has Harmony helped you calm down in the past?_ She thought for a bit, and decided to try something. “Do...do you wanna talk about it?” Fandroid turned away. “It’s nothing. Just a nightmare.” He stated, finally calm enough to where Melody could understand him. “A very strong reaction to “just a nightmare’.” After saying that, she realized she came off a bit rude, and tried to quickly take back her statement. “I didn’t mean that I-“ “No, I get it. It WAS a very strong reaction. It was just worse than any other nightmare recently.” “Do you still want to talk about it?” Fandroid shook his head. Melody sighed. “Fine. You don’t have to tell me about it, but have you at least told the scientists about these nightmares?” “No, I can’t tell the scientists about them. They’d try and analyze these nightmares, and that’d be a mistake.” As if something had unlocked in her brain, Melody realized something. “Oh, you’re scared of the scientists, aren’t you?” Fandroid nodded quietly. The drone started humming softly, and he looked at her with a weird look. “What are you doing?” “Just humming a little song that Harmony would sing to me whenever I felt stressed or scared.” “Could...could you sing it for a bit longer?” Melody smiled, and after 5 minutes passed, she noticed the other had passed out, sleeping peacefully. She floated back to her charger, and went to sleep again.


End file.
